


The Older We Get, The Harder We Fall

by moonshinetsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Cheating, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infidelity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please tell me if I have to include more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinetsukki/pseuds/moonshinetsukki
Summary: It always starts with little things. Then it becomes bigger, bigger until it can't be contained anymore. Until it bursts, and turns into nothing.What everything meant becomes nothing at all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Older We Get, The Harder We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is kinda my first ao3 fic so, yeah omg. I hope y'all still enjoy reading this aaaa. Here's some mini angst for y'all.

It always starts with little things. Then it becomes bigger, bigger until it can't be contained anymore. Until it bursts, and turns into nothing. 

What  _ everything _ meant becomes  _ nothing _ at all. 

Osamu starts with going home later than usual. That one particular night was spent with him, drinking out with his friends without informing Keiji. 

It's Keiji, he'll understand. 

It's Keiji, he won't get angry, rather, he'd probably agree to it. 

It's Keiji, the only person who stuck with him through the ups and downs, through thick and thin. 

Because it's him, it's Keiji.

Keiji  _ will  _ understand. 

Osamu shrugs off the thought of going home with Keiji's frown displayed in his face. 

Because Keiji won't and will never get angry at him for choosing himself. In the first place, Keiji wanted the best for him, and this, going out and drinking with his friends, is one of the best for Osamu. 

Osamu chugs a big gulp of his beer, not minding the nagging at the back of his mind. He thinks,  _ this is fine. _

Osamu’s phone rang in the middle of his conversation with his friends. He glanced at the caller-id and saw that  _ sweetheart  _ was the one who’s calling him. He excused himself and got up from his seat to go outside and to answer the call.

_ “Osamu?”  _ Keiji’s sweet voice was his wake-up call.

“K-Keiji?” Osamu stutters as his heart beats fast, afraid of hearing Keiji’s sweet voice turn into a disappointed one.

_ “Where are you? It’s already late.”  _ Osamu leans on the wall beside him as he feels his head throbbing caused by the alcohol in his system.

“O-oh, um, I’m out with some friends.” 

_ “Drinking..?” _ Osamu releases a shaky sigh.  _ There’s no use in lying, Osamu. _ Besides, he doesn’t want to lie to him. Out of the people he treasures, he doesn’t want to disappoint Keiji.

_ “Yeah.” _ Osamu bits his lower lip. _ “... I’m sorry.”  _

_ “For what?” _

“For not telling you sooner.” Osamu heard him softly laugh on the other side. 

_ “Osamu, it’s fine. You need to unwind sometimes.” _ He heard shuffles from Keiji’s line. Osamu guessed he left the bed they shared. 

_ “Besides, you’re coming home to me, right?” _

“Of course. Of course, I am.” He heard Keiji release a sigh before speaking.

_ “Then, that’s enough.”  _

Osamu was once again reminded how much he adores Akaashi Keiji. 

_ “Yeah.”  _

“Yeah.”

A minute of silence ensues between them, but Keiji breaks the quiet atmosphere.

_ “I’m gonna hang up. Have fun, Osamu.”  _ Osamu hums as a response, along with a slight nod although Keiji cannot see him doing it.

_ “I’ll wait for you.”  _ He responds with another hum.

_ “I love you.”  _ His breath hitched. Keiji’s sweet, seraphic voice would never fail to make his heart swoon. Osamu smiles before responding.

Softly, he utters.  _ “I love you more.”  _

Keiji hangs up while Osamu wears a grin on his face.

The second time wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. Osamu did not go home and forgot to inform Keiji about it. Work held him back and that caused him to camp at his office and to finish his work, not realizing the constant ringing his phone emits caused by his lover waiting for him to go home or to even inform him why he’s running late. Anything to prove Keiji not to worry was now down the drain. 

The first thing that welcomed Osamu at home was indeed, his beloved’s warmth. But the warmth Keiji emits was caused by a high fever. 

Keiji woke up from Osamu’s sobs and continuous chants of ‘I’m sorry’s’. Keiji reaches out at Osamu’s face to wipe his tears and to make him look at his eyes.

Keiji softly smiles before speaking.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.”

Osamu’s heart breaks from hearing his beloved’s voice crack. His tears continue to flow down his cheeks while he still mutters ‘I’m sorry’s’ and Keiji keeps on reassuring him, telling him it’s fine. Patting his back while Osamu tightens his hug at his lover.

Although both of them are aware it’s actually the opposite of what Keiji said, both decided not to tell the truth.

_ White lies. _

Third time’s the charm, and third time’s a big mistake on Osamu’s part. What was Osamu successful at? 

For keeping something that’s bound to be Keiji’s downfall a secret.

At first, it really was just a mistake. Osamu’s boss approached him to ask a question, which Osamu answered honestly. He was making his own cup of coffee at their pantry when this encounter happened. His boss approached him from behind.

“Mr. Miya.” Osamu wore a small smile before facing his boss. His cup of coffee held both by his hands.

“Yes, ma’am?” The woman looked at him from up to down, and Osamu felt a little conscious from the way her eyes explored his body from head to toe. Still, he wore a facade. After all, she is still his boss.

“Say, do you have a girlfriend?"  _ Ah, so this is where it leads _ . Osamu is used to being flirted at by women, whether his age, younger, or older than him. This wasn’t surprising at all. Osamu maintains his facade before answering the woman right in front of him.

“I do not, but-” He was cut off when the woman kissed him on his lips. Osamu froze from his spot, caught off guard by the turn of events. He was about to pull apart, but before he could, the woman separated herself from him. His mind flashed Keiji’s face.

“Ma’am, I-” The woman shushed him by bringing his finger to his lips.

“Don’t worry Mr. Miya. We’ll keep this little secret for ourselves.” Before leaving him alone, she gave a wink. Osamu knew back then that he’s damned. And that this won’t be a one time thing.

Osamu came home with a guilty mind, the kiss he shared still lingers on his lips. But as he saw Keiji at their kitchen with his back facing the dinner he’s preparing for the both of them, his mood lifted and he immediately hugged his back and nuzzled his head at Keiji’s neck.

“Welcome home.” Keiji’s voice held what Osamu treasured the most—love. 

“I’m home.” Osamu replies as he kisses Keiji’s shoulder.

“Had a rough day, sweetheart?” He felt Keiji’s left hand caressing his own that was in Keiji’s belly. Osamu placed his lips at Keiji’s neck once more.

“Yeah.” Keiji pats his hands and turns his head to kiss Osamu’s cheeks.

“I love you so much.” Keiji turns off the stove and faces Osamu. He held his face in between his warm hands.

“I love you the most.” Keiji kisses him fully on his lips while the face of the woman flashes at his mind. But he paid no attention to the memory, instead, he focused on one thing.

Keiji’s warmth. Keiji smelt of home. And Keiji smelt of love. There’s no other place Osamu belongs to but in Keiji’s embrace.

But that third mistake was followed by another, and another, and another.

Until Osamu lost count… and eventually got caught by Keiji himself.

Osamu and his boss were in the middle of tearing their clothes apart from each other’s body. The urgency evident from the both of them, the tension palpable, until they heard a crash nearby them.

Osamu realizes how fucked he was. 

“O-Osamu..?”

“Keiji.”

Before he could stop Keiji and explain, Keiji left with tears streaming down his face. And that was the last time he saw Akaashi Keiji.

The older he gets, the bigger his sins were. And the bigger they are, the harder he falls. 

His fall caused him nothing but anguish. What everything meant yesterday, meant nothing at all today or on the following days.

Because Akaashi Keiji is gone and will never come back to him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry, it's kinda rushed so aaa and I'm actually a beginner when it comes to writing. I hope you still enjoyed reading this, though!


End file.
